Mounting of equipment on vehicles, such as aircraft, has become routine. As more vehicles communicate over wireless connections, more antennas are mounted to vehicles to maintain different wireless connections. However, exposed antennas on a moving vehicle are susceptible to being struck by an object passing by the vehicle.
Radomes are used to mount and protect the equipment mounted on vehicles. Conventional mounting devices are made of metal such as steel and aluminum, and provide adequate support, but increase the overall weight of the vehicle decreasing the vehicle's performance. A need exists for a mounting device on a vehicle that provides adequate strength while minimizing the weight added to the vehicle.